Varsi's adventure
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: Varsi discovers a cave, and inside it is something that will change everything...


Varsi's adventure

"Hey Varsi! Catch!" Citri yelled to Varsi.

They were playing catch with a ball. While playing, Citri threw it over Varsi's head and it went behind some bushes.

"I'll get it!" Varsi yelled back.

Varsi went back to get the ball, and came across a big cave.

"Now this is interesting!" Varsi thought.

Varsi went back to the field to continue playing catch with Citri, and after a while, they went back inside.

"So how'd it go?" Rose asked.

"It was fine." Varsi said.

After about a couple hours, Varsi got herself a flashlight, her Custom Jet Squelcher, and went into the cave.

"This place is creepy. But that's probably because I'm not used to no noise around me." Varsi thought.

She went through the cave, but there was nothing interesting to see.

"Maybe I need to go deeper." Varsi thought.

She went to the store and got a bunch of rope. Then she went back to the cave, tied the rope to a pole, and went down the rope. Down there, there was a lot more interesting stuff.

"Aha! This is where the interesting stuff is." She said.

She explored the cave and found something amazing- gold!

"YES." She thought.

She stuffed some of the gold in her pocket.

"stealing my gold…" Something stated.

"What was that? Who was that?" Varsi said.

Varsi continued to explore the cave, now uneasy because she thought something was chasing her.

"What else is in here?" She thought.

She continued to explore the cave and encountered something. A fireplace with 2 tents near it.

"Why is there a fireplace here? With no one here?" She thought.

She looked through the tents and found a small chest with the biggest surprise- a map, which led to a big area with diamonds!

"Sweet! Jackpot!" Varsi said.

She tucked the map into her other pocket and went to where her rope was. She climbed it, but something was pulling her down. She looked down and saw a yellow female Inkling pulling on her leg. The Inkling had on a Jogging Headband, a Basic Tee, Cream Hi-Tops, and they were all torn at some area.

"WHAT THE- GET OFF ME!" Varsi yelled.

"No! You stole my gold! My food!" The Inkling said.

"Food? You don't eat gold!" Varsi replied.

"Yes, I do, but now I'm reconsidering it, considering I have food in my grasp." The Inkling said back.

"I'M NOT FOOD!" Varsi yelled.

Varsi kicked the Inkling, but it was no use, as the yellow Inkling brought her down with her. She then pushed Varsi towards the fireplace.

"DON'T YOU DARE BURN ME!" Varsi yelled again.

She took out her Custom Jet Squelcher and shot the Inkling in her face and quickly ran away.

"gottagogottagogottago" Varsi repeated in her head.

"FOOD DOESN'T RUN AWAY!" The Inkling yelled, running towards Varsi. Surprisingly, the Inkling was fast, and caught up to her.

"You don't eat Inklings or calamari as food! That's cannibalism!" Varsi stated.

"Well the Inkling over there would say otherwise!" Yellow said, pointing in the opposite corner.

Over there was an Inkling. The color was indistinguishable as his shirt covered his face and tentacles. The worst part was that he looked like he was eaten alive.

"OH MY-"Varsi yelled, but before she could finish her sentence, she started puking green ink.

"Freaking disgusting…" She said weakly. "I'm not ending up like that."

"Well too bad, you are going to end up like that." Yellow stated.

"What would Azuri do in this situation?!" Varsi thought. "Wait a second…"

She kicked Yellow, grabbed her gun, shot Yellow in the face, and climbed back up the rope.

"I gotta make a run for it!" She thought.

She ran quickly back to her house and locked the door.

"Oh right, the map and all this gold." She remembered.

She checked to see if Yellow was out there. Luckily Yellow wasn't there so she went to the nearest store to cash it in. They took it, and Varsi got over 2 billion coins. Then she went out and looked at the map.

"The treasure is in SQUIPAN?! All the way across from here?!" Varsi thought. "I guess I can go, with all that money I got."

So she went to the nearest airport and flew to Squipan.

"Alright… the treasure is in another cave… it should be near here." She thought.

The cave was behind some more bushes and inside of it was a big pile of diamonds. Just tons of diamonds, stacked on top of each other.

"YES! YES!" Varsi thought.

Varsi jumped in the air in happiness, and took almost all the diamonds she could into her hoodie pocket and her pockets. She then got on the plane back to Inkopolis to trade it all in for infinite money in her mind. So on the plane ride back, Varsi decided to take a nap… and woke up in her own bed.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" The alarm clock went.

"Nooo! It was at the best part!" Varsi thought, trying to go back to sleep.

She instantly knew she was dreaming because of the alarm clock, and the fact that at a house, she wears a Green Shirt and no hat. Varsi tried as hard as she could to go back to sleep, surprisingly, she ended up back on the plane.

The plane ride back felt very quick, because of the nap. Soon enough, she was back in Inkopolis. She went straight to the store again, and cashed in the diamonds for over 500 billion coins.

"I'm now rich… I can finally do what I want…" Varsi thought.

Varsi spent that money on a cruise ship, her own corporation, and gave most of it to her friends, so that she was still left with 50 billion. She used most of that money to buy a mansion.

After that mansion was bought, Varsi finally woke up.

"I'm gonna keep on my shirt and ditch the hat." Varsi thought.

Varsi went to Azuri's, Ameth's, and Turq's homes and told them about her dream that she had. Afterwards, she decided to stay at Azuri's house.

"Hey Varsi, you wanna play catch?" Citri asked Varsi.

"Sure, I'll play." Varsi replied.

They played for about an hour, but while playing, Varsi felt a sense of déjà vu, like she'd done this before.

"Hey Varsi! Catch!" Citri yelled to Varsi.

The ball flew over her head and behind some bushes.

"I'll get it!" Varsi yelled back.

While going to get the ball, she came across a cave.

"Hey Citri! Come over here!" Varsi yelled to Citri.

"What is i-"Citri said, looking at the cave. "Oh no freaking way."

"…You wanna go in?" Varsi asked.

Stay tuned for episode 7…


End file.
